


忧国

by okonomide



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okonomide/pseuds/okonomide
Summary: 元艺妓与帝国军官的临别前夜。
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 15





	忧国

二宫和也把孩子们都哄进了梦乡，又起身回到自己的房间。樱井翔已经把火炉点燃，蜜柑色的火种在镀金的器物中噼啪摇曳，樱井的脖子露在襦绊的外面，映在滚烫的火光里，蜿蜒连绵，像火地中尚未化开的一汪春雪，又像落日中的一座雪山。他用一根细长的银色火钳拨弄着炉中的碳火，听到身后窸窣作响，又丢下火钳转过身来。

二宫把羽织脱下，正解着腰带，抬起一只眼睛一看，才发现樱井胸前的衣襟也敞露着，露出两只肿胀的乳房。

樱井的乳房，除却乳头是鲜红的，其余地方仍旧是阴冷的白。

他与二宫最小的孩子不过才刚满月，抱在怀中喂奶，没轻没重地把他母亲的乳头咬裂开来，咬得鲜血淋漓，樱井疼得呲牙咧嘴。于是在夜里，樱井便趴到孩子父亲的双腿间，吞下那块让他接连受孕的肉团，又突然一口咬下，把二宫也疼得龇牙咧嘴。

二宫盯着樱井的乳房，想，他最小的孩子不过才刚满月。而天一亮，孩子的母亲却要奔赴往遥远而寒冷的东国战场。

他们俩人有四个孩子。

在外面，二宫才是孩子们的“母亲”。

他原来是一名“艺妓”。

二宫的父亲作古后，二宫的继母看他长得清秀，脾性又乖巧，便盘算着把他卖到游廓去做男妓。到了晚上，二宫一如往常地、温驯地为继母侍奉羹汤，又耐心地照料弟妹的饮食。他走到挂着干枯萝卜缨的屋檐下收取衣物，看到枯枝败叶间闪动的星群，又听到身后几下轰然倒地的震动。

二宫便连夜逃去了东京。

穿上柑子色的女孩着物，戴上厚重的假发，成为舞姬。到了十五岁又脱下，再在脸上、脖子上擦上富士山般延绵惨白的粉末。对于二宫来说，日子是挂在玉菊屋朱红墙壁上的西洋钟。

十八岁的时候，二宫终于遇上了樱井。

他那时候穿着长长裙摆上饰有葛花纹样的山吹色着物，又举起一柄无纹的金箔扇，像一朵被风扯碎的扶桑花般翩跹起舞。樱井正襟危坐在他叔父的身旁，神情凝重而严肃，他虽是一名年轻的帝国军官，却似乎完全应付不来此种吟风弄月的场合。年长的艺妓端坐于角落，弹着三味线，唱的是《鹤龟》，词里写到：山河草木国土丰，千秋万世尽繁荣。

二宫在苍凉凄婉的歌声中幽幽游转，转着转着，就被樱井的目光收进了眼底。

酒宴游乐过后，樱井的叔父粗鲁地搂过侄子的肩膀，又突然粗鲁地放声大笑，他同他的侄子讲话，声音里也尽是那种军人特有的粗鲁与放肆，他讲“二十岁的男儿怎么能不来一次这种地方，今晚让我来安排，你选一名艺妓带回去过夜。”

樱井难为情地笑，却把手指向了二宫。

他们在阁楼上面面相觑，是二宫先解开了缠在腰间又重又厚的带子，真红的布帛垂落下来，层层叠伏在了樱井的脚边。二宫对这种事已经毫不在意，他从一个地狱爬向了另一个地狱，而这个地狱却云鬓生香，装金饰玉，貌若天堂。他从美丽虚假的生活中得到安慰，他当然毫不在意。二宫脱下襦绊，露出腿间硕大的男根，他缓缓跪下来，温存地、带着一点媚意地，把手放到了樱井有些冰凉的手背上。樱井却垂下了头，他哭，啜泣着恳求二宫，他说“求求你，别这样，我没办法的。”

在温暖的卧房中，二宫就那样把樱井压在榻榻米上进入。佣人大概又去了哪里偷懒，没来收拾屋子，樱井娇生惯养着长大，只会读书，把床褥同被子铺得乱七八糟，他的德文词典、英国法典，以及一本夏目漱石的小说皆散乱在榻榻米上。二宫用一只手缚着樱井的手腕，又把嘴唇贴到樱井的乳房上，他耸动着消瘦的身体，用那根灼热庞然的性器把樱井顶得连连发出高亢的呻吟。二宫喘息着，把嘴唇又贴到了樱井的唇上。樱井在桃色的旖旎梦境中蓦然睁眼，他闻到了从自己体内流出来的鲜血的味道。

他们接吻，如下体的抽送般粘稠而频繁。

正面高潮到来后，二宫又把樱井翻过去，用一只手抚摸起樱井的背脊，他的性器卡在樱井的通道里，像寻宝者一样提着油灯缓慢深入。二宫感受到了樱井的颤栗，他便垂下头温柔地吻起了樱井的脖子。

二宫明白樱井这颤栗中的含义。

樱井在多年前选择了他，让他知晓自己身体的秘密，又同他孕育孩子，他理当体谅、读懂樱井的一切。孩子，二宫的吻在樱井的肉体上如明亮而暧昧的炉火般闪烁，他想，他们两人可爱的孩子们，一个接一个，通过这种快意而羞耻的方式，通过樱井体内那条不能为人所知的幽深隧道，来到这晦暗的人世间。

二宫突然觉得这一切都很残忍。

他第一次同樱井做爱，就感知到樱井的肉体远不如他的外貌来得坚定、且富有攻击性。樱井的那对睾丸，那块被称作“性器”的软肉，是挂在古罗马雕像上的野葡萄，交媾的时候摇摇欲坠地贴在二宫的小腹部上。樱井的腿软弱无力，二宫轻而易举地把它们分开，他进入樱井，使它们像女萝一般地攀缠在自己的腰上。樱井产下第一个孩子的时候，二宫几欲落泪，他认为自己终于攀附着银光跃动的蜘蛛丝来到了极乐世界的莲花池。

如果樱井是一头美丽的雌兽，那么二宫就是这世间唯一能骑上他的驯兽师。如果二宫是苦难深重的键陀多，那么樱井就是莲花池旁俯瞰地狱血海的乔达摩。

“不要、不要这样。如果这次怀上，就麻烦了。”

樱井的脸埋在被褥中，他的声音是沉闷的，如夏日雨后的某一次性交。他像出不了气，又像在暗自啜泣。二宫抓着他的手，又在他的体内激烈地翻江倒海，樱井抓着被褥“啊、啊、啊”了几声，又娇呼起二宫的名字。

二宫终于退了出来，他没有像以前那样，把精液都浇灌进樱井的阴道里面。他明白这次如果怀上了，会比以往的任何一次都要麻烦。他与樱井相对而卧，他亲吻起樱井的下颚、脸颊，还有渗着细腻汗珠的鼻尖。二宫又忧郁地想起樱井哥哥的照片 —— 高高供奉在佛龛前，每日由樱井的母亲为他添上鲜花与糕点。

樱井望着二宫，突然流泪了。

他想，天一亮，他就要告别二宫与孩子们，奔赴往遥远而寒冷的东国。等待着他的，是成片枯黄的落叶松、绵延无尽的冷杉林，以及林间一闪而过的麋鹿与猞猁。

他哥哥的灵魂就沉睡在那里，永生永世。

樱井极尽温柔地抚摸起二宫的脸庞，看着二宫漂亮眼睛中自己的倒影，樱井又想，在这座鲜花盛开的岛屿之上，在他离开以后，二宫，他的爱人，又会以怎样的方式来思念自己呢？


End file.
